Curiosity Killed That Darn Cat
by LibraryGeek99
Summary: District 12 High, a school full of mysteries and secrets when Katniss Everdeen starts to ask questions, will she be shocked by the answers she gets? Will she find out who killed her father? What secrets is her best friend, Gale keeping from her? And where does Peeta Mellark lie in all this mess? AU KatnissxPeeta
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Thanks for checking out my story. This is my first story here on fanfiction. I hope you enjoy, and reviews are encouraged!

Summary

District 12 High, a school full of mysteries and secrets. When Katniss Everdeen starts to ask questions, will she be shocked by the answers she gets? Will she find out who killed her father? What secrets is her best friend, Gale Hawthorn, keeping from her? And most importantly, where does quarterback, Peeta Mellark, lie in all of this mess? AU KatnissxPeeta Romance/Mystery

Prologue

Some people say that we can risk curiosity. Others say it killed the cat. Some people say that hope is stronger than fear, but too much hope is dangerous. Why wonder and ask questions, when it could kill you and that darn cat? I'll tell you why, it's because it's how you get answers. And people are going to keep feeding you lies until you ask, but some questions are riskier than others.

Chapter one

"prim! Shut up! I told you I don't like gale like that!" I screamed at her.

"sure you do, I mean come on. You can't keep up the 'best friends bit for much longer." Prim says with a smirk on her face.

"Prim, I'm gonna-"

"Girls!" our father shouts the lets out an amused sigh, "Let's just take a breather and go outside for a bit and go to the park." We both mumble our apologies and give each other a hug.

"BY MOM!"

"Good-bye Lillian!"

"Be safe!" Mother shouts from her office.

"Let's go." Father says, and we sauntered our way to the park. It was a gorgeous day. Birds were humming, flowers were blooming everywhere, dandelions were sprouting through the cracks in the sidewalk, and a crisp breeze was flowing through our hair. When we arrived at the park, we walked over to an old wooden bench and say down.

"Daddy, can you sing us a song?" I shifted my gaze to the nine-year old beside me. I gazed at her soft, sky blue eyes, her wispy, yellow blonde hair, and her toothy smile.

"Sure thing little duck." Father says with a slight smile. He clears his throat. AHEM. And starts.

Deep in the meadow, under the willow

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow

Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes

And when they open, the sun will rise

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings then true

Here is the place where I love you

Father had the most magnificent voice that is as smooth and rich as honey. It's the only thing that would put my nerves at ease.

"Thanks Dad." I said with a smile.

"Your welcome sweetheart." we all stay still, and watch the world move around us. It was complete serenity.

"Time to go," Father says, breaking the peace, "I have to get to work early today." Prim sighs and I say,

"Why does Snow want you in early today?"

"He wants me to make some special thing today at the lab." Father says with a frown.

"oh." I say as I mirror his frown. As we crossed the street, there was a driver that appeared to have control over his vehicle, but didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon.

"GIRLS! GO!" Father screams as he pushes us onto the sidewalk.

"DADDY!" Prim shrieks, and as the car rammed into him, everything went blurry.

"KATNISS! KATNISS!" I awoke with a jump and put my hand on my face. I could feel the stickiness from my dried tears. I've had the same nightmare since the incident for the past four years.

"Katniss, don't do that." Prim whispers into my hair with her frail arms wrapped around my neck.

"Prim I don't want you to see me like this. Go to bed, we have school in a few hours." I say in a raspy voice, my voice feeling like sandpaper from my bloodcurdling cries.

"Are you going to sleep?"

"No little duck. I'm gonna go hunting with Gale." Before she had a chance to protest, I grabbed my jacket and boots and ran out the door. While I ran I felt the fall breeze in my hair. Leaves were tumbling in the wind and crunching underneath my boots. As I made my way under the fence and towards the rock, I secured my hunting jacket around myself. Gale was probably there already. Gals is my hunting partner, and my best friend. His father died in the mine explosion that happened around the time my father was killed. We had stumbled across one another's paths in the woods one day. I had accidentally thought that he was an animal and shot an arrow at his head, thinking it was a squirrel. Good thing he has a hunter's vision and hearing. I also found out that he is a very persistent person when he kept pleading for me to teach him how to shoot an arrow. In return he taught me how to properly set up snares.

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

"Nah, it's okay. I caught some game." he said.

"Great." I paused for a moment, debating with myself whether or not to ask Gale this question.

"What is it Catnip?"

"Do you think it was on purpose? The accident." I questioned. Game sadly sighed and looked up from the ground and into my eyes.

"I think it is possible. After all, your father was a smart man, with a lot information that people would do anything for."

"Even kill." I mumble. "but why kill him when he was the only one with the information."

"May e he wasn't the only one. Maybe he just knew something that he wasn't suppose to. After all, curiosity killed the cat." I looked at him. Game had certainly changed a lot in the past few years.

"Alright let's go. I need to drop Prim off at school." I say. We got up, stretched, and headed to District 12 High.

"Let's see what things await for me at that retched prison today."


	2. Mockingjay's Fire

This is for the first chapter too: disclaimer: I do not own any of Suzanne Collins's characters or the meadow song.

Authors Note: hi. I know it was a really quick update, but I felt that the first chapter didn't really give much detail as to who the characters were, their past, blah blah blah. Anyway, enjoy. Oh, and special thanks to ChelseaMarie101 and for following and/or favoriting (not even a word) my story! I, am truly touched. My first followers. (cry cry, sniff sniff) Curse me and my cheesiness. Anyway, ENJOY!

After Gale and I dropped off Prim, we both went to our lockers, which were side-by side.

"Hey Catnip?" Gale said.

"Ya Gale?" I said as I was grabbing my textbooks and binders.

"I think you deserve some answers." I slam the locker door shut.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean that you deserve some answers as to who killed your father and why. And what information he had. You've been asking for four years Catnip, and I think that you deserve some answers." He whispered. I stare at him with a blank expression, absorbing all of this in. "Talk to Abernathy next time you see him, I got my answers from him." And with that he stalks off to his next class. As I sauntered off to my next class, which was conveniently with Mr. Abernathy, I wondered.

"What answers?" I walk into class, five minutes late.

"Oh, look who decided to show up. Powdered your nose again sweetheart?" Mr. Abernathy said. I heard snickers and low whispers around the room, usually I would say something that would make them shut up, but I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to do other wise. Mr. Abernathy must have noticed the shift in my behavior, because he then says,

"Everdeen, after class." everyone started snickering. I look over to see clove and glimmer looking at me with a 'busted' look slapped across their faces. May I introduce the spoiled, two-face, bitches of District 12 High. I roll my eyes and turn around to see Madge, my best friend for life, giving me a questioning look. But the crucial detail that I didn't notice, was the blue-eyed, quarterback/baker.

:]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

When class is over and everyone has cleared the classroom, I am still there, standing at Mr. Abernathy's desk, waiting for a detention slip that has my name on it in red ink.

"Did Hawthorn talk to you?" he questioned with a serious expression on his face. I, on the other hand, am taken aback by his outburst.

"About what?"

"Answers." he stated, as if it was as simple as 2+2.

"Mr. Abernathy-"

"Call me Haymitch." he said with a grin, but that grin soon disappeared and he said, "Go talk to baker boy, tell him... Mockingjay's fire."

"Who's baker-" I start.

"I think you know sweetheart. When you get the information, I'll need to talk to you. About your training." he abruptly stands up from his chair, snatches up his flask and a stack of papers, and leaves the classroom. Of course I know who baker boy is. I just don't want to admit it. He's the one that tossed me the burnt bread when my family was on the brink of starvation, and he has always had a spot in my heart. But more importantly, what does Peeta Mellark have to do with any of this?

_/\_*\o/*_

I'm sitting in the lunchroom with Madge and Gale, and I just finished my pb&j.

"Hey guys, I have to go talk to Mr. Jones about that science paper thats due next week." Gale arches his right eyebrow while Madge says, "'Kay Kat. See you after school?"

"Yeah, of course." I reply. I walk off and see Peeta, with his 'posse'. I just stay still and admire him. His clear, soft, blue eyes, his dirty blond curls, his biceps, his pecs...

"Oh gosh." I whisper to myself in disgust. After i regained my composure, I casually walk over to him. He sees me and smiles.

"Hey Katniss." he calls.

"Hey- Peeta. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." he tells me as he picks up the trash from his lunch. "Just a sec guys." he tells Finnick, Thresh, Gloss, Cashmere, and Annie. As soon as we are far enough so that nobody hears, I squeeze my eyes and say, "Mockingjay's fire." as I slowly open my eyes, I see his face is covered in shock. His smile no longer there, but replaced by a slight frown. He turns around.

"Finn!" he shouts. By this point my palms are practically oozing sweat and i start to feel dizzy. As soon as Finnick arrives, Peeta says, "Katniss, tell Finn what you told me."

"Mockingjay's fire." I whisper. Once again, I look up and see that Finn has the same expression that Peeta has now.

"Shit." Finn mumbles.

"What?" I demand.

"Katniss, welcome to the rebellion."

Please read and review! Constrictive criticism, praise, :), ideas, ANYTHING. All are very much appreciated!


	3. Welcome to the Rebellion

AN- another REALLY fast update. I just wanted to get started and get going in that direction because school is starting in a week. :P. Anyway, I hope you've liked the story so far, and don't worry, Peeta will be around a lot more than he is right now. Enjoy!

I only thought it was a rumor. The rebellion. That it was all someone's fantasy. It was all a dream that would never come true. But now I see that I'm wrong. Then I think to myself, 'Was my father a part of this.' I look up at Finnick, who wears a sad smile, and Peeta, who has a frown.

"I think we have some explaining to do." Finn whispers.

"What..."

"Let's go talk to Haymitch." Peeta says as he grabs my hand and drags me off. Once we're in Haymitch's office, Finnick locks the door and someone says,

"Sorry about this sweetheart." and I black out

I'm blinded by a bright, white, light.

"Alright, tell us everything you know." I look around and see that I'm still in Haymitch's office, sitting in a leather chair at a table.

"Wait, why did you want to knock me out when we are still in your office." I question.

"'Cause Finn here has been wanting to do that since we put him on the team." Haymitch replies. I just roll my eyes. "Alright, enough of that shit. Tell us what you know. Start with your name and age then go from there." I don't argue, because if they can knock me out just for their own kicks, then they could probably do more damaging actions.

"My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am sixteen years old. I have a twelve year old sister named Prim and-"

"Tell us about Prim." I inhale through my nose and start.

"Her name is Primrose Everdeen. She is twelve. She attends Panem Elementary School that's down the road. She wants to become a nurse when she gets older-"

"Okay, now back to yourself." Haymitch demands.

"My best friends are Gale Hawthorn and Madge Undersee. Gale is my hunting partner whom I met in the woods four years ago. Madge is he mayor's daughter. I live in the Seam. My father worked at a lab for Cornolious Snow. He invented over half their products-"

"Okay sweetheart, this is how it really goes. Your name is Katniss Everdeen. You are sixteen years old. Your twelve year old sister Prim is a nurse-in-training for the rebellion. And your mother is a nurse for the rebellion too. Your best friends are Gale hawthorn and Madge Undersee. Gale met you because I told him to meet you. Madge is just another girl. Your father worked for Snow because we needed someone to get his secrets. Your father knew something of Snow's that no one should have known. So before he could tell us the secrets he was killed by a car the next day." I'm frozen in my seat, barely breathing.

"Haymitch," Peeta said, "Don't you think that that's a little too much information to take in?"

"Nope. In fact, I think we need to tell her more." Peeta sighs.

"Haymitch-"

"You see sweetheart, the rebellion is going to stop Snow and whatever schemes he's up to. Word is, he's planning to take control over Panem. Make it complete chaos. And he's been making weapons in order to do so. Our job is to infiltrate the snake's lair and put a stop to it from the source. And of course we need our own secret weapon, and that would be you sweetheart. So, welcome to the rebellion." I'm still in a state of shock. 'Are these people insane?!' I shout in my head. 'I need to get out of here. For all I know these people could be serial killers.' before I could think twice, bolt to the door, knocking down the chair in the process. Haymitch's eyes go wide, and yells,

"Get her!" 'Oh man. These people are going to kill me for sure.' I think, 'What did Bella do? Was she gonna go for the eye or nose? I think it was use heel of hand and shove upwards at nose...' I'm already out his office, running down the hallway. It's completely empty. I stop for a second to look at the clock. 3:48. Schools been out for 45 minutes.

"Wait!" I hear someone scream. Peeta. I don't care if he saved me all those years ago, because he's gonna kill me now. I sprint like all hell is chasing me. Which it pretty much is. Just as I'm about to run around the corner a massive body of muscle blocks my was and I stumble into the ground. Finnick. He picks me up and swings me over his shoulder. I start screaming and flailing me arms and legs.

"LET ME GO!" I screech.

"Nope, gotta take you to training." I look over his shoulder and see Peeta, hunched over, trying to find his breath. 'They're not gonna get me that easily.' so I do the unthinkable. I bite finnick's shoulder.

"SHIT!" unfortunately he still has his iron grip. He looks at his shoulder. Each individual tooth mark is starting to get red. "Did you just bite me?" he asks.

"Yes." I mumble. We hear a cackle from down the hall, then a slow clap.

"I like her," Haymitch says while wiping the tears from his eyes, "She's got spunk." Peeta walks over and once he sees the bite the corner of his mouth twitches.

"Peeta, can you take her, man. Annie's gonna have a heart attack if I get anymore of these." Annie Cresta? Oh, that's right, she's Finn's girlfriend.

"It was out of self defense." I say while muttering profanities.

"Alright let's get you into the hovercraft an to the training center."

Peeta says. He grabs my hand and guides me outside. What has my father gotten me into?

Ha! I liked writing this. Especially katniss biting Finn. Just saying. So please, R&R, add to favorites, follow, yadda yadda yadda, and thank you! Btw, this was pretty much a 'starter story' just to figure out how fanfiction works. So I don't exactly know it I should continue. But i will make other stories. OH! And one more thing... The official hunger games fan names (like twihards) is... TRIBUTES! Spread the word!


	4. What?

Hi guys! I decided to continue! Special thanks to LondonJewel, Trina, and smart8881 who made my day and pushed me to continue! Thank you! Here's the next chapter, enjoy. Oh and I do not own anything Hunger Games related.

Peeta grabs my hand and drags me outside. A tingling sensation shoots up through my arm, and a grin slowly starts to appear on my face. 'Get ahold of yourself Everdeen.' I scold myself while using my hand to wipe the smile off my face. 'These people are very capable of putting you in danger, you cant get giddy over holding hands with Peeta.'

"Hey, Haymitch, where's the hovercraft?" Finn asked as he walked outside.

"At the football field. Called Paylor to send one down after I figured out that Hawthorn told her." Haymitch says. Peeta haults, and spins around, still clutching my hand. His eyes tell me that he's confused and angry.

"Wait, Gale told her? I thought that you were gonna wait until the right time and that YOU were gonna tell her, not Gale!" Peeta yelled.

"The time IS right, baker boy. The girl's been getting suspicious. And besides, who better to break it to her than her best friend?" He lets out a huff and gently tugs my arm as a sign to walk. As we walk, I quietly say, "If he even is my best friend. I don't even know him anymore." Peeta catches it and sighs. "I'll explain it to you once we're at the training center." I look up and meet his eyes. Their a soft blue that has a sparkle to them. He gives me a sad smile and I shrug. We walk over to the hovercraft, Peeta and I still hand in hand, when Finnick says,

"GALE!" I spin around and see gale jogging up to us. Peeta growls and steps in front of me. 'Why is he doing that?' I think to myself. 'I barely talk to him, let alone know him.'

"What are you doing here Gale?" Peeta spits out.

"What are you talking about? This is my team." Gale says with a smug smile.

"What-" Peeta starts, but gets interrupted by Finn.

"That's right lover boy, Gale is on the team. As of one week ago. He transferred from Coin's team." Peeta's face pales and his shoulders slump.

"Aw shit." he mutters.

"Come on you little shits! We gotta get to the training center ASAP." Haymitch hollers. I roll my eyes. Once we were at the football field, I couldn't believe my eyes. A gigantic, silver, hover craft was sitting in the middle of the field. The bottom part of the hover craft opens, and descends slowly.

"Holy cow." I mutter. "This- this looks familiar..."

"Your father designed it sweetheart. You must have saw some of the blueprints that he took to work on them." Haymitch informs me. "Come on!" he shouts while motioning us to go inside. Once we're inside, we go to the 'command center'. It was an area at the front of the hovercraft, where all of the controls to the hovercraft are. People were everywhere, monitoring the hovercraft, scanning data, and just playing games on their computers. 'All right, where's Ironman? And Thor? I need to get the Avengers autograph.' I joke to myself. We all sit down in silver chairs at a white table. But the joke is soon burned and destroyed by my frustration and anger.

"So is anyone gonna tell me what the hell is going on!" I say, anger dripping from my voice.

"Catnip-"

"Don't you 'Catnip' me Gale Hawthorn! You said it yourself, I deserve some answers and I deserve some now!" I shout as I slam my fist onto the table, creating a BOOM sound that echoed through the hovercraft. Haymitch put his hands on his face and rubbed his eyes.

"Look sweetheart, we'll give you all the answers your heart desires, once we're at the training center. Peeta, take Everdeen to her quarters."

"Old fart." I mutter. Finn, Gale, and Peeta burst out laughing.

"What?" Haymitch says and let's out a giant burp. Even I start to laugh.

"Come on," Peeta says with smile on his face. He leads me out of the command center, down a hallway, and stops in front of a door. He slowly opens it with a creak. I look around. Gray bed, no widows, small desk, and a concrete floor.

"Are you sure this isn't some kind of cell?" I ask with a very serious expression. Peeta chuckles.

"No. In fact I think this is the nicest of all the quarters." I take a few cautious steps towards the bed before carefully sit on the edge.

"Can I get any info out of you, Peeta?" I ask. He sighs, still standing at the doorframe.

"I joined this team... Because..." he knits his eyebrows together and looks up and meets me gaze. "I," he pauses, "care about you more than you will ever know." and with that he stalks out the door. Only one question is on my mind at this moment. 'How much DOES he care about me?'

I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and i hope it wasnt too short! Oh, and PS, if you didn't get the whole 'Avengers' bit it's because I imagined it looking like he hovercraft from the Avengers. (Amazing movie btw) I'm planning on doing maybe one or two updates everyday, depending on how busy I am. And R&R add to... Blah blah blah. :)


	5. Training

PLEASE READ! Before we get on with the story, I would like to show a small part of the next story that I want to write called 'Runaway' (at the same time I'm writing "Curiosity Killed that Darn Cat) it may sound depressing, but it's not, it will become an adventure/romance story with katniss, Peeta, and all of our lovely HG characters. And sorry for not updating yesterday! Had other plans. Anyway, ENJOY! *PS, if there are any other HG stories like this, please notify me. (Disclaimer: I do not own anything hunger games related)

I an nothing to them. I'm only another body that takes up space. A toy that they can mess around with. A statue that shows no emotion and has no feeling. A girl who has nothing left to lose. Not even her sanity. Laughs and snide remarks are memories that fill my mind. No one knows my name, and no would bother to remember. They gave up on me long ago, when I blocked out the world, and hid behind my curtain of brown hair. When I remained silent for days. Then weeks. Then months. I had forgotten what my own voice sounded like. But then I remember why I stay silent. It's because no one would care if I said anything. No one would acknowledge. And no one would want to hear my story. It would be best if I disappeared from the world. But instead, I stay trapped in the foster home, waiting for my chance to escape. I, Katniss Everdeen, am a very, very lost girl. A lonely girl. A girl that is about to get loose. A runaway.

ON WITH THE STORY!

RIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNG! RIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNG! I jolt up from the bed. 'I must have fell asleep.' I look over at the clock. 5:52. Only a few hours. I think of what Peeta had told me, but before i could go deeper in thought, Haymitch comes barging in.

"Time to go sweetheart. We're here."

"Where?" I ask.

"District 13."

"But there's only twelve districts. They bombed thirteen when they tried to-" I start.

"Yeah, well when the Capitol bombed Thirteen, the people were prepared and went underground. They've developed a society under there. Now, come on, go get dressed, we gotta start your training."

"Welcome to the training center, my name is Atala, and I am your instructor." Atala says. She has dark skin, big, brown eyes, and raven black hair. "We will be preparing you

to infiltrate Snow's headquarters." I look around. The training center was a large building underground with different stations to practice different skills.

"Over here, you will be practicing how to handle and throw weapons properly." I glance at the station. A girl with honey brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail was throwing knives at a dummy like a ninja. I look over at where a boy stands gracefully throwing spears at the next dummy. When they shift their gaze over at me I see their faces. 'What the fudge!?' I think, "Clove and Marvel?' it was Clove! The bitch of District 12! And Marvel! He's Glimmers boyfriend!

"Hey Katpiss." Clove says with a smirk. Marvel rolls his eyes.

"Atala, what are they doing here?" I ask.

"Same as you. Training."

"But-"

"Over here is the camouflage station, and over there is the hand-to-hand combat stimulation, and over..." she rambles on. I put her on mute and take a better look at the people who are in the training center. I saw many familiar faces. Gale, Peeta, Finnick, Thresh, Cashmere, Gloss, Glimmer, Cato, who were all students at District 12 High.

"Why are there so many people here that are from District 12 High?" I ask Atala.

"Because... It's more of a, how would I put it... Boot camp, but not for juvilnile delinquents. It's the most efficient way to get new recruits." Atala says. She looks at et wristwatch and says, "Oh, got to go. Finn will show you from here." she quickly dismisses herself and calls Finnick over. Once he is here, he says,

"Alright, let's see what you got."

I hope you liked it! And thank you SOO much for all the positive and constructive feedback! It, once again, made my day. :D. Oh, and I just got my hunger games DVD! My heart stopped... Twice. :D and don't worry, the next update will be longer! Oh and SAM CLAFLIN HAS BEEN CAST AS FINNICK FRICKEN ODAIR! I knew it was gonna happen. See you net update!


	6. See Me Now?

AN hey everyone! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Sorry for the gap in the updates. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own any hunger games material.

"Alright, let's see what you got." I looked around at all the different weapons on the clear table. Sword, spear, knives... And a bow and arrow. My shaking hand grasped the body of the bow, and I used my other to grab an arrow. I walked over to the target and stopped. Grabbing the bow with my left hand and using my right to grab an arrow. 'Breathe.' I think to myself. 'It's just like any target or any animal.' I try to focus, but my mind just keeps on going other places. I let go. The arrow flies through the air... And onto the third ring. I hear snickers and laughs. I look. Glimmer and Cato. 'Damn them.' I think. 'I'll show them what I can really do.' I repeat the procedure, but with more focus and confidence than ever. 'Release.' The arrow soars through the air and right into the middle of the target.

"All right!" Finnick says with a smile, hand raised for a high five, but I ignore it. He looks over his shoulder and sees that I was focused on Glimmer and Cato, who never even acknowledge.

"Don't worry about them they're just a bunch of asses." Finn assures me. I look over and see that Cato has a bright red apple in his right hand, holding it out. I grab another arrow and hold it in fire position, but towards Cato. Finn's eyes go wide.

"Okay, let's put that down." He says while holding his hands up in surrender. 'Release.' The arrow whizzes past Finn's face, and shoots through the core of the apple, and onto the wall. Cato, Glimmer, Finn, and all the other people in the training center stare at me with wide eyes.

"See me now?" I sarcastically say to Glimmer and Cato. I drop the bow on the ground, creating a big THUD, and make my way towards the exit.

"Aw shit." I hear Finn say, "Lover boy!" I'm out of the center. Aw shit is right, Finn. Aw shit indeed.

_/\_ \o/_

I'm lying on the gray bed in my dull quarters, staring up at the ceiling. I didn't want any of this. 'Damn you dad.' I think, tears starting to form in my eyes. 'Damn you for getting me into this fudging mess.'

"Damn you." I whisper.

"Damn who?" I turn my head to see a stocky figure standing at the doorframe. Peeta. I look into his crystal blue eyes then back to the popcorn ceiling.

"Damn my father for getting me waist deep in this shit." Peeta stays silent. "If only I knew."

"Katniss-" then an alarm goes off, and a red light flashes throughout the underground building.

"What's going on?!" I scream.

"We're being bombed."

Did you like it? Tell me. And tell me if you want me to switch POVs (Peeta, Finn, etc.) or just stay with Katniss. Until next time fellow tributes... :)


	7. Blackness

Gee whiz you guys are such romantics. And thats why i love ya! Don't worry there will be PeetaxKatniss... Soon. Probably next chapter... And I do sorry I havent updated! School just started on Monday! :'( DISCLAIMER: I do not own THG oh and next chapter will be in Peeta's POV

The alarm goes off, reds lights flash, and the ceiling fans are shaking.

"We're being bombed." Peeta says in a state of shock. I don't wait for him to come back to reality. I grab his hand, and run towards the hospital. People in uniforms are running down the hall.

"Code 13C! Code 13C!" I hear. I burst into the hospital doors, still clutching Peeta's hand in mine.

"PRIM! MOM!" I scream. I haven't seen them since I came.

"KATNISS!" Prim screams. The uniformed officials run through.

"Get to the bunkers!" they shout. I see Prim and my mother being directed into the bunkers. At the same time, Finn and Haymitch burst in.

"We gotta get everyone to the bunkers! Now!"'Finn screams. Peeta comes out of his shock.

"Katniss come on." he commands. Peeta guides me towards the crowd, where we go down a case of stairs, and into a large, secured room.

"Where's Prim and my mother?" I frantically ask.

"They're in the bunker right next to us." I look down at my hands. They were trembling.

"Peeta, I'm scared." I felt like such a sissy saying that. He wraps his arms around me and buries his nose in my hair. I rest my hands on his shoulders and put my forehead on the side of his neck. He smelt of cinnamon and vanilla. 'How soothing.' I thought.

"It's okay you'll be fine."

"It's not myself that I'm afraid of getting hurt, it's Prim." Peeta sighs.

"And that's why I love you." he whispers softly to himself. '**WHAT!?**' I screamed in my head. 'No, this can't happen. I can't fall in love and no one can fall in love with me. I will NOT risk it.' I place my hands on Peeta's chest and push away from him.

"Katniss?..." I look into his eyes. His eyes no longer had that joy that sparkled. No, it was a combination of hurt, confusion, love... And regret. Before he could say another word I turned around and ran for and out the door. Officials told me to get back inside the bunker.

"PRIM!" I screamed. Then a booming explosion. Then blackness.

_Blackness_... Oh no! Anyway, sorry for the short chapter, (I hate them too. So frustrating.) I will (for real) do longer chapters. Next one... Peeta's POV.


	8. I'm dead

Okay. Wow. I'm so sorry I kept you guys waiting. It's just... I blame school. And i totally left you guys thinking that katniss was killed or something! Shame on me. :'( Anyway here's the next chapter. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. RATING HAS BEEN CHANGED TO T.

Peeta POV

The room starts to shake and an explosion is heard.

"KATNISS!" I screamed. "KATNISS!"

"PEETA!" I hear. But it's not katniss. This low voice belongs to Finn.

"Finn. Where's Katniss?" I frantically ask. Finn takes in a big gulp. "FINNICK! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!"

"She's unconscious." he quietly states. "She..." I push him roughly aside.

"KATNISS!"

"Peeta!" Haymitch calls. He jogs up to me. "She's been affected by the explosion. She went unconscious through shock... I'm-" I grab a fistful of his shirt.

"Tell me now. Where is she." I say in the deadliest voice possible. He tugs my hand away from his shirt.

"She's in ICU over in sector seven," he informs me. "She's fine." I run out the door and sprint to sector seven. As I'm running, I hear some guards shout.

"BOMBING! GET INSIDE THE BUNKERS!"

"GET THE MEDICS TO SECTOR SEVEN!"

"GO GO GO!" I sharply turn around the corner. My shoes squeak against the tile floor. I push my way through the double doors. On one of the many hospital beds, I see an unconscious katniss, surrounded by tubes and a beeping monitor.

"Katniss," I whisper as I kneel by her side. "Shit shit shit shit..." Haymitch bursts through the doors.

"DAMN BOY! GET BACK IN THE BUNKERS!" he shouts while tugging me by my shoulder.

"But Katniss!" I shout.

"She's fine! The medics will handle her! WE HAVE TO GO!" I start to resist.

"I am NOT leaving Katniss!" I rush back to her side.

"Boy, we have to go. They need us." I sigh and wipe the waterfall of tears that are dripping from my lashes.

"Okay." I whisper and start to get up. Not even three seconds. Not three seconds after I turn my back do I hear the agonizing single beep that made me want to be killed by one of the bombs.

"KATNISS!"

/

Katniss POV

I'm flying. I feel as if a weight has been lifted up from my shoulders. I no longer have a grasp on reality nor have the concept of what it is. I feel free. I hear a gentle, delicate voice.

"Katniss?"

"Prim?" I asked very confused. "Where are we?"

"Were gone Katniss. Well, I'm gone."

"Prim," I say in a frantic voice. "You're scaring me. What do you mean by 'gone'?" I see a sad look in her eyes, but a small smile is on her face.

"You're not gone Katniss. I am."

"Little Duck?"

" I was in one of the explosions. Katniss..." I shake my head. Not my Little Duck. Not her. She opens her mouth to speak.

_"I'm dead."_

/

Oooooooooooooo! Worth the wait? Eh, probably not. If shorter chapters mean faster update then I'll do that!


	9. Broken Promise

Okay so after getting a review from smart8881 saying that Katniss couldn't die (or was it Prim that you were talking about?) I had to quickly update. And one could not simply make chocolate-chip-cookie-monster cranky in the morning. Another reason why i had to update. Here it is... I own no material other than the plot...

/

"I'm dead." I couldn't believe it. My little duck is dead. And soon I will be too. "But you're not Katniss."

"What?" I ask confused. "But I'm here with you!"

"Not Katniss, you're just unconscious. And your heart stopped. But I came here to you. I wanted to tell you something before I had to leave."

"Had to leave? But Prim-"

"Katniss listen to me." she takes my face into her small, soft hands and forces me to look into her pale, sky blue eyes. "You have to win. You have to win the rebellion." her eyes start to become luminous with tears. "I saw innocent children die. Pregnant mothers being killed right in front of their eyes. Fathers die from the war. Please," she whimpers. "I know you can do it. You're strong, fearless, and a compassionate fighter. You love like no other. You can do it I know you can. I love you." I knew I had to do this. For Prim.

"I love you too Little Duck," right after I say this a blinding pain bolts through my heart, to my fingertips and I start to breath.

/

Peeta POV

"KATNISS! KATNISS WAKE UP!" I cry. We have gotten the doctors to jump start Katniss's heart. "WAKE UP! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WAKE UP NOW!" I was clutching her hand and buckets of salty warm tears were flowing down my face and onto it. I'll never get to take her out on our first date. I'll never get to steal her our first kiss. I'll never know what it's like to have her alive and close to me. I'll never to tell her properly that I love her. I'll never have a shot of her loving me back. Haymitch, Gale, and Finnick are by her side and have absolutely no hope to hold onto. I have to let go. Suddenly I feel her grip and my fingers and she gasps a deep breath.

"Katniss!" I take her into my embrace and hold on to her like dear life. "Oh Katniss. You were dead. Your heart stopped beating. I thought you were gone" I whisper into her neck. "I thought I lost you." Katniss wraps her shaking arms around my waist. She started to cry.

"Prim," she sobs. I hadn't seen Prim anywhere.

"Katniss I don't know where Prim is." I whisper as silent tears are streaming down my face.

"I do," she manages to say through her hiccuping. "She's up there. She's dead. She was killed by the bombs." she continues to cry onto my jacket.

"What..." I look up at Haymitch. His eyes are coated with tears that he refuses to let drop. Gale drops to his knees from utter shock. Finn looks at him, to me, to Katniss, then to him. Katniss looks up Haymitch and something snaps inside of her.

"YOU!" she roared and jumps up from my lap. "YOU SAID THAT SHE WOULD BE SAFE! YOU SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING BITCH! YOU FUCKING LIAR!" she launches and punches Haymitch square in the face.

"ARRRGH!" he shouts from the impact and covers his nose with his hand. Finn leaps into action and holds her back. Her steely gray eyes are filled with pure rage. Haymitch takes his hand off of his nose and inspects it. Thick, red blood coats the palm of his hand. He looks up.

"Sweetheart-"

"SHUT UP YOU GREASY PIECE OF SHIT! I DON'T WANT TO-"

"I'm sorry!" he yells. We all fall silent, including Katniss. He sighs and puts his clean hand over his face. "Sweetheart... Believe me. I didn't want he to be any part of this. I promised your father that none of you would get hurt. But I broke that promise." he pauses, and looks away so that we wouldn't be able to see his tears. "I'm sorry. So, so sorry." he looks around, picks up his flask, starts to chug, and walks out of the bunkers.

"He really fucked up this time." Katniss says with a hollow voice. "We have to win this."

/

Okay I know some parts are unrealistic, like when they revived Katniss. I mean nobody would have electricity shot through them, go through an emotional breakdown, then attack a greasy drunk. That's just not realistic. Or maybe it is. Ya never know. But... Yeah. Okay so... Two updates in one day. Be proud. :). I'm gonna try to update my other story, Runaway, as soon as I can. Until next time tributes...


End file.
